shine
by alivingfantasy
Summary: Spencer and Toby, engaged. fluffy oneshot. sequel to 'glow.'


**hey everyone! Ana here with yet another delve into spobaliscious fantasies ;)**

**this oneshot, i must forewarn, is super fluffy. like you will be throwing up glitter by the time you're done reading. i hope y'all don't mind; considering the despair in spobyland on the show, i'd like to think some happy goodness can fill a bit of the void and reinstill faith in our beautiful OTP :')**

**anyways. this can be read as a sequel to my previous twoshot, 'glow', and was written at the request of Allie (SpobyLover1 on twitter) who wanted some romantic happy cuteness. hope you enjoy, doll! xo.**

**and big thanks to Tracey, Brittany, and Elizabeth for their support. you guys are the bestest EVER :D **

**so...hope you guys like. and leave me a review, maybe? :) thanks.**

**xoxo,**

**-Ana**

-:-

**-shine-**

It was the little things about being Toby Cavanaugh's fiance that Spencer loved the most.

Waking up, secure and warm, wrapped up in his strong arms and knowing that this was how she would wake up every day for the rest of their lives together. Flipping through bridal magazines while daydreaming of the sure-to-be-perfect wedding. Watching the kaleidescope of light bounce and reflect off of the many facets of the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger. She wondered if there was some universal law against being this happy-conservation of joy, or something-because she couldn't imagine that anyone, ever, could be as purely and totally blissful as she was.

Lying on the full, Queen-sized bed in the apartment she and Toby shared, Spencer thought about how far they had come. From being misunderstood by each other, to falling in love, to fighting through every obstacle in their path. And, somehow, they'd made it. And here they were, stronger than they had ever been.

Spencer yawned. Her weekend had been spent with Aria, Hanna, and Emily, planning her wedding while Toby was away at a job in Bucks County. The girls had searched every bridal shop within the Pennsylvania border, and, finally, had found Spencer's dream dress. It was strapless, with a yard-long silk train, and made of satin such a deep white it was almost blue. The second she'd seen it, she'd known: this was her dress. Smiling sleepily at the thought of the gown hanging up in a bag in her closet, she snuggled back into the bed, breathing in Toby's scent where it clung stubbornly to his pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

Minutes later, Toby stepped into the apartment, anxious to see his fiance after a long weekend apart. "Spencer! I'm home, sweetheart."

No response.

"Spencer?" he tried again, entering the bedroom. "It's me." The enthusiastic reaction he'd expected turned out to be a mere snore as he brunette rolled over in slumber.

Toby smiled at how adorable she was, even in sleep, crawling under the blankets with her and kissing her head. "I missed you," he cooed, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He kissed her again, then sighed.

He'd just have to wait for her to wake up.

Of course, that plan lasted all of five minutes. Patience may have been a virtue, but when it came to Spencer, he could honestly care less.

"Spencer," he tried. She didn't budge. "Spencerrrrr..." he tickled her. "Wake up."

Shrieking, she shot up in bed. "What are you _doing_?! That was, like, the best nap of my life, goddamn it."

"I missed you too, dear," he replied wryly.

Spencer smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She reached over, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "I missed you so much."

"Better," he responded, pulling her into his lap and hugging her close. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, jasmine and citrus and coffee, burying his face in her hair. "And I'm sorry I woke you up. I just couldn't wait to do this."

"Mmmm, I think I may be able to forgive you. After all, I like it better when we're not sleeping, anyways," she added with a suggestive grin. He laughed, stroking her hair. "So do I."

For a moment, the lovestruck couple lay in each other's arms, savoring the moment. Savoring each other.

"Tell me it's real," she said suddenly, her brown eyes shining up at him.

"What, baby?" he breathed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You. The wedding. Everything. It feels too much like a dream to be real."

He bit down on her lower lip, a little harder than he'd intended.

"Ow!"

"You're not dreaming," he confirmed with a triumphant smile.

"I hate you!" she playfully smacked his arm.

Toby shook his head. "I'd say that ring on your finger proves otherwise."

Spencer shot him a mock-glare. "Don't try to out-smartass me, Toby."

"What is that, like the first rule of marriage?"

Spencer smirked. "No. The second," she corrected. "The first is..." she paused, leaning in so that their foreheads touched, "never forget how much I love you."

Toby's breath hitched in his throat. "As long as you never forget that you mean the world to me."

And then their lips met, in that one long, perfect, beautiful kiss. The kind of kiss that made the world spin and stand still and blur and clear and swell and contract simultaneously.

The kind of kiss that spelled _forever._

"I love you so much," Toby murmured, pulling her flush against him, desperate to eradicate any space between their bodies, two magnets seeking their opposite charge.

"I love you, too," Spencer cuddled deeper into his arms, sighing contentedly. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"Mmmm," Toby kissed the base of her throat. "Mrs. Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh," he sighed. "It has a nice ring to it."

"No pun intended," Spencer giggled, flashing the diamond. "Are you excited?"

"About the wedding?" He grinned. "I feel like a five-year-old in the Leggo factory."

Spencer chuckled, snuggling closer. "No second thoughts?"

"Are you trying to ditch me?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just...I can't believe we're actually doing this. That I'll be your wife..."

"And I'll be your husband." he kissed her nose.

"And we'll live happily ever after." she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Spence. Happily ever after."

And as Toby said the words, he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they were true.

He had found his princess in Spencer, and now, their happy ending had arrived.

_fin._

-:-

**maybe review? :)**


End file.
